Play With Fire
by julliam
Summary: What if Sara’s injuries in Play With Fire was a little more extended.
1. It's Not Like I'm Dying

**- Play With Fire**

**- What if Sara's injuries in Play With Fire was a little more extended. **

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter 1**

The first think I noticed when I woke up was that everything hurt. Every limb, every fiber, it even felt like my hair had been beaten up. And even though it seemed like I had slept for hours, I wasn't rested at all.

I lay there for some time thinking about what had happened earlier that day. The doctor had only briefly told me what had happened at the lab.

Suddenly I could hear the distinct sound of the door opening so I slowly turned my head around to see Grissom cautiously entering the room.

"Hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on our case?" I asked truly surprised that he showed up.

He shrugged his shoulders then smiled. "It's hardly your case anymore." He now stood less than 3 feet from me.

"You know me, ever the workaholic." I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out like a grimace.

"Well I'm just here to check up on my battered employees." He said as he took a seat in the chair beside my bed.

_Employees_? "Who else was hurt?"

"You and Greg are the only with serious damages and he's doing…okay, but there were several minor injuries to many at the lab."

"You can hardly call any of my injuries serious."

"They were serious enough that you ended up at the hospital." He pointed out which I really couldn't argue with.

"It's not like I'm dying." I shifted around while getting annoyed with him. I probably made a bad move because suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my side.

He had obviously seen my wince and got worried. "You've got a concussion, a deep cut to your forehead, a broken wrist and 4 broken ribs which nearly punctured your lung, Sara." He ranted out. I raised an eyebrow, and he lowered his head. "So I talked to your doctor."

"Whatever, I feel great." I shrugged it off, and truth was I didn't feel so bad. If I didn't move that is.

He shook his head knowingly. "I don't believe for a second that you feel great, Sara. Maybe better, but not great."

"So I've got a headache and…well everything in my body aches. But it's not that serious and I'm not the only one you should be worrying about. There's also Greg."

"He's next on my visiting list."

"Ah, you came to me first, how sweet." I tried to make it sound ironic, but it came out more like a true statement.

"Well I'm a gentleman so the ladies always come first." I smiled at him, at his joke. Was it meant to be a joke? Suddenly I felt like I was being studied by him, like a butterfly pinned to the table.

"What?"

He seemed to consider me again. "What were you doing in that hallway anyway? I thought I saw you sitting down for lunch in the breakroom?"

Damn. I didn't think he saw me. "I was actually trying to talk to you, but you were busy so I gave up."

He almost seemed disappointed, like he had expected something else. "Oh, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's not important now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head and we went quiet for a while, not an awkward silence, but comfortable.

Suddenly he stood up quite quickly. "Listen I'll come back later, you need to rest and as you mentioned I've got a case to solve so…"

"Go fight crime, it was nice with some company though."

"I said I'll be back." He pointed out with a tilt of his head.

"That's not necessary."_ I_ pointed out with a shake of my head.

"Sure it is, besides you need a ride home, don't even try to argue on that."

I opened my mouth several times, but I couldn't come up with anything clever enough. I exhaled slowly, trying to seem annoyed. "You got me. But don't come crying to me when something comes up and you can't come." My sentence ended up with a big yawn, which I desperately tried to hide with my arm.

"That's my que to go. Now please try to get some sleep, it'll do you nothing but good." He turned around with a smile and headed for the door.

"Hey bye the way, who's leading the case on the lab?"

He turned his head in the doorway. "Catherine and Warrick, they're already got a good start and I figure they'll solve it pretty quickly." He turned his head around, now talking more to himself than me. "At least I hope so 'cause if not it's my ass on the line."

That made me laugh. "Bye." With a nod of his head he was gone.

Our conversation was anything but normal, at least for us. But it was the first time in months that we could talk without it being awkward. So I didn't complain.

Eventually I could feel my eyelids slowly starting to drop. In other words my medication was starting to work.

* * *

I woke up by some shuffling in my room, after opening my eyes I could see Catherine sitting in a chair, the same that Grissom had occupied. 

"I'm surprised you're here." I must have startled her, because she jumped out of her skin when she heard my voice.

"I thought you were sleeping." She straightened in her chair and rearranged her hair.

"And now I'm awake. Weird isn't it?" She obviously didn't get my joke, she was tense and nervous. "What are you doing here now?"

"Well I solved the case, and I wanted to tell you about it."

"I appreciate it, but you know you could have waited, I'm sure you've got something else to do."

"Well I wanted to see how you and Greg were doing, I've just spoken to him actually."

That got my attention. "How is he doing?"

"Great, he's a little out there, but he'll be fine. And you?"

"I'm being released tomorrow." I said with a grin bigger than Texas.

"Lucky you, I know by experience that hospitals are basically the worst place you can be over a long period of time."

"Amen." She was looking at the floor, so I seized the opportunity to study her some. She looked older and more tired than I had ever seen her before. "So what happened?"

She slowly leaned forward in her chair, elbows on her knees. "A hotplate had been left on accidentally, and someone left a chemical beside it." She lowered her voice and I almost didn't catch what she said. "And that someone is now on suspension."

She didn't have to say anything else for me to figure out what had happened. "Well that sucks." I said trying to lighten the mood.

She let out a small laugh, but quickly turned serious again. "The fact that I nearly killed you, Greg and probably half the lab scares me, and I just can't get it out of my head."

"It could've happened to anyone, Catherine."

"But it happened to me." I thought she might start to cry, and I couldn't blame her.

"Well I know for a fact that I don't blame you for this, and I'm pretty sure Greg won't either."

"Thanks Sara, but it was my fault and I just got to live with that." She smiled weakly at me then stood up and gathered her things. "I should let you sleep now, but let me know how you're doing, okay?"

"Of course." She walked quietly out leaving me with my own thoughts.

* * *

The next time I woke up the guys were there, sitting quietly in a corner talking with eachother. Nick spotted me and stood up. "Well looky here, sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up." Nick said with a smile as they made their way towards me and he embraced me in a hug followed by Warrick. 

"How you feeling, Sara? You look better than you did yesterday, that's for sure."

"Well I feel a lot better." This time it was actually true. "And I'm more than ready to go home." I said hinting, hoping they could help me get away from this place.

Warrick laughed softly at that. "Sorry, Sara I don't think we can help you with that."

I sighed dramatically. "Such friends…"

"Aw, you need time too heal Sara." Nick said with sincere compassion in his voice. "Your injuries are serious, I hope you realize that."

He's gonna make me cry.

"I'll be fine." This was the first time I actually had the chance to take a good look at them. It was obvious that they hadn't slept in a while… Nor showered I might add. "What are you guys doing here, you should go home."

"Impossible Sara, you know we have to check on you and the infested little flee."

"What? New nickname for Greg?" I laughed at the title he had made for Greg.

"I like it. It suits him." Nick chimed in.

"Seriously guys, go home. I'm sure Greg can wait too, besides, you look awful."

"Ooh, that hurt Sidle."

"It's the truth."

Warrick sighed. "Okay we'll go. But you got to promise us something."

"Of course."

"Do everything the doctor says and take it easy for the next couple days."

I frowned at them, but they just laughed and gave me a quick hug and turned to leave.

"Bye the way, do you want me to pick you up later so I can drive you home?" Nick asked.

I smiled back at him. "Grissom's coming, but thanks."

"Ooh."

"What?"

"Nothing." He winked at me, and they quickly left the room.

What was that?

* * *

For the next couple hours I was visited by the doctor who checked up on me and told me how I should behave the next days, and he gave me a prescription for some pain medication for my arm. I was horrified when he told me that I had to stay away from work for at least a week, and with a broken wrist I probably wouldn't be out in the field until it was properly healed. 

Grissom came as promised when it was time for me to go home, but apologized that he hadn't visited me earlier.

"You've already visited me, besides I haven't had a lack of visitors so far."

"Oh?"

"Catherine, Nick and Warrick have all been here."

"So you've heard what happened to the lab?"

"Yeah." I answered sadly. "I think that maybe suspension was a little harsh. I mean, just knowing that you've almost killed someone, got to be punishment enough."

"I agree, but it was Covalllo's decision. I couldn't do much." I nodded understanding what he said. He looked kind of sad mixed with anger. Like he thought he could've done something to protect Catherine better.

"You ready to go?" he suddenly asked completely changing the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be."¨

* * *

TBC 

Remember this is my first fic, so I would love some response to see how I'm doing.


	2. It wasn’t your intention?

**- Play With Fire**

**- What if Sara's injuries in Play With Fire was a little more extended. **

**

* * *

****- Chapter 2**

I must have been more tired than I realized because when I woke up we were already at my apartment and Grissom was hovering over me shaking my shoulder lightly. "I thought you said you were well rested?" He said when I came to.

"Blame it on the meds." I rubbed my eyes vigorously trying to become more awake.

"You want me to carry you upstairs?" He asked seriously. I tried to look at him with an angry stare, but I think I failed big time. I was too tired to make it seem credible. He raised his hands as if I was pointing a gun at him. "Just a question." He smiled. "Come on. I'm pretty sure it'll do you some good to come home."

He quickly got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened my door.

I guess I got up too fast, because when I stood up I got dizzy and almost fell back in the car, but Grissom was at my side instantly holding me up in his arms. "Wow Sara, take it easy."

He turned me around in his arms to take a good look at me. "You okay?" I felt my cheeks beginning to burn. It was embarrassing enough that I almost passed out on him, but did he really have to be all up in my face?

"Yeah, I'm alright, just got up to fast." I said pushing myself away from him.

I stood with my back to him and I could hear him shuffling around taking my bag out of the car. "You sure? You know my offer on carrying you still stands."

"I'm fine." I walked towards the building slowly, but with confident.

* * *

When we walked into my apartment, I realized I hadn't cleaned in awhile. My place was messy, not too messy but embarrassing enough. Luckily Grissom didn't say anything, though I'm sure he noticed.

He put my bag down by the door while I took off my jacket and shoes. "Maybe you should lie down, you don't look too good." He said worriedly and for a minute I thought he might pick me up and carry me to bed himself.

I sighed and paused before answering. "No Grissom, I'm going to take a shower now, and whether you stay or not is your decision, but I need to…" I looked down at myself in disgust making a point.

"I'll make some food for us, okay?"

I smiled, glad that he understood. "Sure."

* * *

Making my way around the kitchen, I found every thing I needed quickly. And even though there wasn't too much food in the refrigerator or cabinets I think I manage a fine meal in the end. Hopefully Sara would have an appetite now, because she hadn't eaten in quite a while and truth be told, Sara's too thin.

"Smells great."

I turned as Sara walked into the room. Her hair was still wet and she'd changed into sweatpants and an old worn out t-shirt. My first thought was that she looked a lot younger and even though I never imagined describing Sara as cute, it was the first word that came to mind, even with the few bruises on her skin. "And hopefully it'll taste just as good."

She smiled and I handed her a plate motioning to her to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." Her answer was forceful, and I think she was a little surprised at how it sounded herself. "Thank you, I appreciate this."

I sat down in a chair beside the couch. "You look good." I suddenly blurted out and she gave me a what-the-hell look. "I mean you don't look as bad as before." I knew something was wrong with that sentence, but I didn't realize what it was until Sara glared at me. "Sorry, it didn't mean-"

"-Do yourself a favor and stop before you say something we're both going to regret." She said with a forced smile. I just nodded silently and let her eat her food.

While she ate I took my time to look over her place once. Truth be told it was kind of messy, not too messy, but enough so that any blind man would notice. It fit Sara to a T though, the colors, the details, the hundreds of books in the shelves. I started to wonder what her other rooms looked like. Her bathroom, bedroom. Especially her bedroom.

I was kind of in my own world at the time, so when she spoke I was quite startled. "Sorry what did you say?"

She seemed annoyed when she asked again. "Do you think I'll be back to work by next week?"

"Oh." Can't she not think about work for 5 minutes? "We'll see, but you probably will, although fieldwork is going to have to wait some time until your wrist is better."

She sighed dramatically. "I'm going to die of boredom, aren't I?"

"I highly doubt that, but you never know."

"Someone's got to be the first." Sara pointed out. She stared at me then and I thought I had done something wrong until she modestly asked. "Do you mind getting me some water?"

I smirked and grabbed her plate with me and walked towards her kitchen. "Of course. Do you want any more food?"

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a no." I opened her refrigerator and found the bottle I needed. Now all I needed to do was find a glass.

I heard some shuffling behind me so I turned around and saw her face drowned in a pillow. She had gotten comfortable and laid down. "Why are you here?" She suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Anybody else could've taken me home. Nick even offered."

"I'm your friend too Sara." I walked towards her with a glass shaking in my hands.

"Yeah sure, but when was the last time we went out for coffee, went to a movie, or even spend any time together?" I sat the glass down on the table infront of her, trying to figure out an answer, but I quickly realized I didn't have an excuse for it, I never did.

"That's true, but…I wasn't…" I stumbled over my words trying to make sense, to come up with something to say. "I don't have a good answer for that, but it wasn't my intention to avoid you for that long, or at all."

"It wasn't your intention?" She asked incredulous.

* * *

Want to know what happens next?


	3. I know how to do my job Grissom

**- Play With Fire**

**- What if Sara's injuries in Play With Fire was a little more extended. **

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter 3**

"_It wasn't your intention?" She asked incredulous. _

I couldn't believe the bastard. He looked like I was about to attack and slaughter him and you know what, if I wasn't so tired I might have gone about and done it.

I sat up in the couch than straightened out my clothes. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'm tired, I've had a long day." I said, managing a straight face all the while, then walking slowly towards my bedroom. "I'll see you when I get back to work."

* * *

I hadn't seen Grissom since the day he brought me home, which was 5 days ago and today I was due back at work. I knew I had to talk him about my return and my ability to work, or lack of, so I slowly made my way to his office.

I felt somewhat… pitied as I walked down the halls. People who I barely spoke to or knew were looking at me and giving me smiles. Like they were my friends. Trying to be polite and not stare, I just nodded silently towards them and I kept walking straight ahead.

Then I saw his door.

And my feet halted slightly. Actually I stopped walking, but as I realized I had nothing to be afraid of, I continued. Grissom was the one who should be afraid of me. I was not going to make it easy for him.

"Knock, knock." I walked slightly into the room and I saw him looking up at me briefly before looking down again.

"You back already? I thought the doctor said at least a week, it's only been five days." He said sternly like he thought he was my father or something.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I spat back at him. "I was going nuts at my apartment, and it was either this or suicide."

He let his pen drop onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just wondering if you're ready to come back."

"I am. Besides I can only sit at the lab for now." I said raising my arm with the cast still on. "This doesn't come off for another 5 weeks."

"Well you can fill in for Greg at the moment, he isn't coming back until next week at the least."

"I can't wait." I said with as little enthusiasm that I could manage before turning around heading for the locker room

Jackass…

* * *

"Welcome back to the lab. It's so good to see ya." See, _that_ was the kind of response I would've hoped to receive, and with the hug on top of it. I almost felt loved. Although-

I scrunched up my nose trying to smile politely at Warrick, while holding him at arms length. "It's good to be back."

"Oh God, I'm sorry." He pulled himself away from me and smiled sheepishly. "I've already showered once, but you know…" He shrugged trying to explain his state.

"Yeah it doesn't really help all that much." I said sitting down on the bench.

He walked towards his locker taking out a new shirt to change into. "So how are you feeling? Really."

"Good, I'm chained to the lab for awhile but I'll live."

"I'm not talking about work." He said taking off his shirt. "I'm talking about the explosion. I'm guessing it wasn't fun almost being blown to pieces."

"No, it wasn't."

"And not to sound evil or anything," He pulled the new shirt over the top of his head before continuing. "But it's probably something you won't get over anytime soon. So I'm here for you, we all are."

"Aw… I would hug you again if it weren't for the smell." I said sincerely.

"Come on, it's not that bad." He said slowly coming towards me with an evil grin on his face.

I backed off just as slowly holding my hands up like a shield. "Stay away from me, I mean it."

"Back off Rick, let the poor girl alone." Turning around I saw Nick leaning on the doorstep. Shit-eating grin on his face, arms open for me to fall into. "You're not suppose to come back yet."

"Do you want me to leave again?"

He shook his head and motioned for me to come towards him. "Never." He embraced me in his arms and then pulled me back some. "Look at you, on your feet and all."

"I've never been off them, Nick. And what are you so excited about? You came to visit me less than two days ago."

"I was worried Sara. It could've been worse."

I was so tired of hearing that.

I exhaled heavily and started walking towards the door, slightly smiling. "I'm fine Nick. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, labrat." I heard Warrick say in the distance, but I decided not to say anything, and continued walking off.

To the lab.

Argh!

* * *

The stiffness in my neck was becoming unbearable, but I guess that's the punishment of neglecting almost 4 days worth of paperwork. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Sara talking to Archie, it looked like he was welcoming her back.

They hugged.

I didn't know they were that good friends. She then pointed to her cast and they both started laughing. Suddenly he looked down at his cell, then walked off waving his goodbyes to her. This was my cue to talk to Sara. Or so I told myself.

I placed myself at her left, leaning on my hip at the table. Not too close, but close enough to see what she was working on. "How are you doing?"

"I know how to do my job Grissom." She said without looking up.

I sighed heavily. "You know Sara, I'm only trying to be a friend, trying to be polite towards you. But that's kind of hard to do when all _you_ do is think negative."

"I know you're trying to be friendly and all, but you hurt me Grissom." She turned back around towards the samples she was processing, ignoring me completely.

I would not tolerate this, she needed to hear what I had to say. Grabbing her upper arm I turned her around to look at me again. "Sara, you didn't give me any time to explain myself. You just walked off, thinking the worst."

"You can't possibly know what I'm thinking."

"You think I'm a complete jerk, and that I do everything in my power to confuse and hurt you." My voice had been raised considerably and I looked around cautiously to see if anybody had heard me. Luckily no one was looking our way, although Sara was staring at me with a small smirk on her face.

"Wow, you're not as off as I thought."

"Can we talk about this later and somewhere else. Please?" I said hoping she would understand and agree with me.

"What is your intention?" She said as if she hadn't heard anything of what I'd said.

* * *

I seriously need some help on what's going to happen next. Any ideas are excepted… 


End file.
